


Dollars and Distractions

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), avalance - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara drops by the Time Bureau to see Ava in the middle of the night





	Dollars and Distractions

Ava Sharpe was pretty sure the Time Bureau single-handedly funded every single mission the Legends had ever been on. She was equal parts exhausted and amused by her coworkers. Ava loved Sara, but the Captain needed to get her team together. They were fun, but still a chainsaw.

“Sara Lance… if I had a dollar for everytime someone didn’t pay me back I would be the richest person on the planet.” Ava said with a roll of her eyes and trying to smother her grin.

“We work for a time-traveling law enforcement agency. There should be money enough to go around.” Sara chuckled and sat down on top of Ava’s desk, crossing her legs alluringly. She knew she was much more likely to get away with overspending their budget if she were able to distract Ava. Distracting Ava had never been all that hard for her.

“That, my dear, is not how this works.” Ava laughed darkly and gently pushed the pair of strong legs out of her face. She smirked at the mild look of confusion and surprise on the girl’s face. Ava knew exactly what Sara was trying to do.

“Okay, so how is this going to work?” Sara asked, not willing to give anything up just yet. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and Ava found her heartwarming despite herself. Sometimes she almost wished she didn’t love Sara quite as much as she did… almost.

“I have a few ideas.” Ava’s voice went into a low tone to almost exactly match Sara’s. “They’ll have to wait until after work, though. I am still technically on the clock.”

Ava quirked her eyebrow at the Captain teasingly. She knew how much Sara adored getting beneath her skin at the office.

“I will definitely look forward to it then.” Sara hopped lithely down from the desk and out of the office with just a touch more sway to her hips than was completely necessary.

Ava’s eyes followed her out, whether she liked for them or not. Ava also knew that this was exactly what Sara had intended to happen. In a sense, she was almost proud of Sara for her cleverness, despite it currently being wielded against her. Ava’s girlfriend had a brilliant streak of wit and a particular streak of intelligence that always managed to bring a grin to Ava’s face.

“I will see you later, my love!” Ava called after her and turned back to her work, knowing full well there would be no way for her to be able to focus.


End file.
